


Collaborative

by magic_robot



Series: Science Island: two guys and a robot: the threesome au [2]
Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor/Commander/Jimmy threesome contained within a weird semi-college-not-really AU.</p><p>Why? Because I like threesomes, that’s why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaborative

**Author's Note:**

> The story pretty much explains the AU but I'll spell it out here for you impatient types. The Commander was a student of Aquabania U on an exchange, undergoing tuition by the Professor. Then Aquabania blew up and they ended up getting together. That's pretty much it but then the Professor built Jimmy and shit goes down

"Come here! I’ve finally done it."

The Commander padded quietly through into the lab, one hand scratching under his shirt as  he called out from the hallway. “Yeah? You figured out that water to gold crap you’re always talking about?”

"No, not yet. But I made a robot! His name is Jimmy."

"Hello." The robot said pleasantly.

"Look at him! Isn’t he great?" The Professor enthused, pointing his screwdriver for emphasis.

"Uh, I guess. Why’d you make it?" The Commander cradled his chin in his palm, resting one elbow against the lab bench.

"Well, you know…I need something to do, building a robot seemed like a good time filler." He shrugged for before looking up with a grin. "Lately you don’t seem to need a lot of assistance with your thesis."

There was a terrible weight to the last word. He scuffed his feet against the floor. “I…yeah, I’m workin’ on it. You know.”

The Professor idly tapped the screwdriver against his lip in thought. “Besides, I thought I could use a new lab technician for when I do get back to work.”

"I thought I was your lab tech." The Commander frowned, tilting his head.

"No, you’re my lab assistant." He corrected as he tightened a screw in Jimmy’s wrist. "He’ll be performing all the mindless repetitive tasks you hate to do and everything that’s too dangerous for me."

"That sounds good. So, no more sterilising tubes?"

"Nope, not for you."

"Well, I’m down for that." He stepped forward and rested his elbows on the Professor’s head, tipping forward to lean over him, upside down forehead looming over his eyes. "So, you wanna, y’know, do something?" It came out as a purr as he kissed the Professor’s brow.

He waved a hand at him dismissively before stretching and rolling his shoulders back, the tension in his neck dissipating with a crack. ”I’ve still got some work to do on Jimmy. His head isn’t even attached properly yet, you know.”

The Commander huffed, slightly put out. “Fine, I guess. Your loss.”

"You can take the day off. Just at least pretend to do a bit of your thesis for me, okay? A paragraph? Maybe just a conclusion."

"Yeah, yeah. I’m going surfing." He ruffled the Professor’s hair as he left the lab. "Have fun."

Hours passed and when he returned he could hear the whirr of machinery from down the hallway and after too much pointless TV, gave up and settled into the Professor’s bed. He picked idly at the stitching on the bedspread as he waited - initially his intention was to fuck like he’d wanted to earlier in the day, but as the night wore on he just wanted him to come to bed so they could sleep together. It was far past midnight when the Professor finally emerged from the lab, smelling of solder and coffee. He undressed carelessly in the dark before crawling into the bed, curling himself around the Commander’s back and falling asleep.

 

 

Morning came and the Commander awoke to rustling, dozing for a second before he realised the Professor was already up and getting dressed. He cracked an eye to glance out the window before burying his head back into the pillow. “…What’re you doing? Come back to bed, it’s still early.”

"I need to go to the mainland. I’ll be back by dark, you play nice with Jimmy."

"You didn’t tell me you were going out." He murmured. "Why can’t I come with you?"

He glanced up from fiddling with his tie, tongue sticking out in concentration. “Because I’m going to a meeting about your thesis. You can’t be there while I complain about you to my colleagues.”

The Commander groaned and rolled onto his side, yanking the blanket over his shoulder as he turned. “Fine, I’ll just be bored here with the stupid robot.”

"You don’t like Jimmy? That’s a shame, I was hoping you two would be friends." He called out from over his shoulder as he searched for his briefcase. 

"Why would I want to be friends with a robot?"

The Professor chuckled to himself and pulled down the blanket slightly. “That’s a silly question. Be good.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead and left.

He slept until about midday before finally getting out of bed. He wouldn’t admit that he was putting off getting up because he wanted to avoid Jimmy, but he poked his head out to survey the scene before venturing out of the bedroom. After some belated breakfast he sat down with some popcorn and a gamepad, fully intending to play video games until the Professor came home. Not long after he started playing, he heard heavy footsteps approaching and suddenly the robot was standing next to him. “…When did the Professor build you?”

"He didn’t build me, idiot." He muttered and fully expected him to leave, but the robot continued to stand there. Eventually the Commander sighed and glanced back at him, hoping further information would make him go away. "I’m his lab…assistant, he’s my science professor. I was doing an exchange program from Aquabania U before it blew up. I live here now."

"Oh!" He seemed pleased. "What are you doing?"

He sighed. “What does it look like?”

"I’m not sure."

"I’m playing videogames, alright? Look, just go back to the lab and do some robot stuff, I’m busy."

"What sort of robot stuff do you mean?"

"Don’t you have some programming to follow? Some directive besides bothering me?"

"No. May I sit with you?" The Commander groaned but Jimmy sat down anyway. "So, who did build you?"

"Jeez, I think the Professor might’ve missed some parts, you don’t seem that smart." He snickered to himself. Jimmy didn’t react beyond looking at him inquisitively and he rolled his eyes. "I’m not a robot. I’m human, like the Professor."

Jimmy’s face lit up and he shuffled closer. “What’s it like?”

"Fuck dude, I don’t know." He glanced sideways momentarily, meeting Jimmy’s intent gaze. "It’s like being human. I get cold and hungry and annoyed." He emphasised the last word as he mashed the gamepad.

"That sounds wonderful." Jimmy murmured, timidly reaching forward to grab the Commander’s free hand, stroking across his knuckles with his thumb.

"What are you doing?" He almost yelped before pulling his hand away.

"I’m sorry! …I saw the Professor-" Jimmy exclaimed in dismay.

"Yeah, well that’s different." He mumbled, looking downwards for a second before picking up the controller to continuing to play his game. "He’s allowed to." Jimmy blinked, confused, but nodded and kept his hands clasped tightly together as he watched him play.

"How are my two favourite boys?" The Professor called from the front door. Diligently, Jimmy got up immediately but the Commander waited until he was standing right in front of him before greeting him with: "Did you bring food?"

"Yes, I wouldn’t dare forget." He sighed tiredly as the Commander snatched the bag of mostly cold takeaway from his grip and took it to the kitchen table. "Did you have a nice time with Jimmy?"

The Commander stuck his tongue out and made a _‘pbbt’_ sound as he rummaged through the plastic bag, retrieving the biggest chicken drumstick from the bucket with one hand and pulling a stool to the table with the other.

"That’s a shame. And what about you, Jimmy?" The Professor’s hand lingered on his shoulder for a second before he started to clear the clutter from the table, dumping it on the counter.

"He’s not a robot." Jimmy said pleasantly.

"No, he’s not. Very astute. Now, let’s see how your digestion handles this."

The Commander’s expression fell when the robot sat down next to him, holding a chicken wing awkwardly in hand. His stool scraped against the floor as he shuffled away from him. “Professor…c’mon, why is it eating with us?”

"He’s not an it." He held his own chicken wing out in an exaggerated posture to let Jimmy mimic him before taking a bite.

“ _It_ is a machine. It doesn’t need to eat.” He looked to the Professor for some kind of response and found none, frustrating him further. “It’s weird.”

"Don’t be rude, you’ll hurt Jimmy’s feelings." His voice was low as he closed his eyes, chewing slowly. Jimmy watched with interest as the scene unfolded, the Commander becoming progressively more upset until the Professor finally broke the silence. "Aren’t you going to ask about my trip?"

"No." He replied as he left the room in a huff.

 

 

The rest of the evening was spent pouting in the spare room. Once upon a time it had been his room, back when he’d first arrived with his Aquabania U hoodie and dreams of being a chemical engineer, before he’d worked up the courage to clumsily kiss him during a late lab session. After that he’d barely seen the room and it had become crowded with junk and dust. Now his pleasant living situation was being threatened by a stupid robot - something had to be done. Light spilt in under the door from the hallway, meaning the Professor was in bed and awake. He clenched his jaw tight and gripped his fingers in his hair, shoulders slumping as he let out a long sigh. There was no point in delaying it. If he approached this right there was still time to fight, make up, disable the robot and maybe fool around a little.

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening the Professor’s door and launching into his rehearsed speech. “Alright, listen, I know I’ve been weird about the whole robot thing but that robot-” He felt ready to make eye contact now, his speech cut short by what was in front of him. “Why is it in the bed?”

Jimmy was sitting very happily under the covers next to the Professor. The Professor blanched slightly, holding out a hand. “Just calm down.”

"Really?" His chest swelled with anger as he stormed over to the bed. "You want to fuck this thing now?"

He took in a slow, even breath and shook his head. “You need to stop taking this so personally.” 

"It’s on my side of the bed." He grit out.

"Jimmy, shuffle over." He moved to the far edge of the mattress, almost falling off the side and the Professor moved back, patting the tiny spare spot in the bed. Reluctantly, he sat down, glaring at Jimmy. "I didn’t make him to replace you. I made him to help both of us."

"I don’t want its help. And neither should you."

“Why can’t I have help from both of you? Many hands make light work. Plus, don’t you want to see how good a helper he is?” The Professor’s hand was rubbing gently across his knee.

"No, no that’s weird."

"If it makes you feel better…You’re my assistant, you’re the one I consult with, you’re my partner. He’s the technician, he’s a friendly face and an extra pair of hands to help with the-“ He struggled to contain his grin, taking in a slow breath through his nose to compose himself. “-dirty work.”

“Partner?”

“If you want to get all mooshy about it.”

“No.” He blushed as the Professor leant forward to kiss his cheek and wrap an arm around his waist. “Maybe.”

“You know I care about you, right?” He murmured, nuzzling against his ear.

“Yeah.”

"And Jimmy’s not a threat, are you Jimmy?"

"No." The robot piped up from across the bed.

"Of course you’d say that." The Commander’s voice cracked and he grimaced when he realised he was crying, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand. 

"I mean it. You’re very special to me." The Professor held him close, rubbing his back gently until he stopped sniffling. "I can always turn him off, you know." He choked out a laugh and the Professor smiled. "It would mean a lot to me if you’d do this."

After some time he shrugged, speaking quietly. “Alright…it’s not fucking me, though.”

"That’s fine, that’s absolutely fine." The Professor nodded enthusiastically, hardly masking his excitement as he moved up amongst the pillows to allow Jimmy to take his place in the bed. "Alright Jimmy, just come up and touch him like I showed you."

"I guess you’ve been teaching him more than just holding hands." He murmured, mouth suddenly dry. He could hear the Professor snicker but he was preoccupied by Jimmy moving towards him, a determined expression on his face. Acid rose in his throat, boiled in his gut, urging him to get away but he swallowed it back. The mattress dipped under his weight and the Commander shuffled back on his knees, reluctantly placing a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder to stop himself falling. Jimmy closed the gap between them, leaning in to kiss and the Commander groaned, turning away. His lips grazed his cheek softly for a second before he pulled back, eyes narrowed in concentration as he reached out towards him.

In the back of his mind he’d expected the robot’s touch to be cold and he gasped as Jimmy’s fingers started to trickle up his leg. The synthetic skin warmed rapidly as he rubbed little circles at the soft inner of his thigh, slowly moving to stroke at his bulge. Whether the fact that it felt good was making this easier or harder, he wasn’t quite sure - it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain his rage as Jimmy fondled him. He wanted to stay soft, uninterested but all too soon he was bracing himself against the robot and shimmying off his underwear with one hand, dick clinging to his belly.

Nerves clenched in his stomach as he glanced back, making eye contact with the Professor for a second. He panted, giving a slow pull on his dick as he nodded in encouragement, but the Commander almost didn’t need it - each stroke was purposeful and efficient, making him crave more. He flushed, turning his head in shame before looking into the neon of Jimmy’s eyes and slumping against him with a cry, arching up into his hand.

"You like it?" The sudden murmur in his ear made him jump, the Professor’s fingers brushing along his waist as he moved to sit behind him. He nodded slowly, leaning his head back to let the Professor nuzzle into his neck, his dick rubbing wetly against his back. After a few minutes the Professor hummed and stood up, stroking his chin in thought. "I hate to break this up but we’re going to have to do some rearranging." He leant down and spoke quietly to Jimmy before seating himself at the edge of the bed. Jimmy shuffled onto the floor and sat between the Professor’s legs, looking up expectantly. The Commander crawled to sit next to the Professor, unsure of what to do until he was pulled into eager kiss.

He was soon pliant in his hands, moaning as he slipped slick fingers into him before tugging him to kneel over his lap, facing away from him. To his dismay, Jimmy was sitting right in front of him, watching intently as the Professor’s slippery cock pressed at his hole and he pointedly avoided making eye contact as he sank back slowly. His thighs shook until he finally pressed flush against his pelvis, settling on his dick. The Professor’s breath was hot against his ear as he started to fuck him, moving awkwardly under his weight. Their legs tangled together as he shifted on the bones of his thighs, placing his hands as far back as possible to brace himself.

"Fuck, Monty…" He whimpered and rocked back against the Professor’s erection, shivering when he felt the sudden wetness of Jimmy’s tongue lapping at his cock.

"I made him salivate, isn’t that great? I mean, it’s not saliva, but it’s pretty close, right? You should be proud, you made it."

He groaned, struggling to think. “What?”

"You remember that chemical synthesis tutorial you ruined in second year?" He panted, moving faster as the Commander nodded mindlessly, trying to grind back against his motions and thrust into Jimmy’s mouth at the same time. "I’ll never figure out how you made lube, considering the materials."

"S-sorry."

"It’s okay. It made me a lot of money. Besides, I realised a long time ago you’re not a very good scientist." He whispered, feeling the Commander shake around him as he came messily over Jimmy’s lips. Hazy, he thrust a few more times before coming inside him, panting against his shoulder. The weight in his lap shifted as the Commander staggered to stand up, taking a few unsteady steps to grab the Professor’s underwear from the floor to clean himself. The Professor took it from him as he walked past to collapse onto the bed, squeezing the last remnants of come into the fabric before throwing it aside and snuggling up behind him, littering kisses along his neck and murmuring sweet things into his ear. The Commander grinned sleepily, basking in the affection.   

"Did that mean a lot to you?"

"Yes." He pressed a big, wet kiss to his cheek. "Did you hate it?"

He exhaled through his nose, giving a slight shrug. They nestled together quietly for a minute before the Professor opened his eyes to find Jimmy looking up at him from the floor. The Professor motioned a hand to Jimmy and he eagerly stood up to join them, the bed dipping as he pressed against the Professor’s back. He leant awkwardly on his elbow, twisting back to face him. “You did great, Jimmy.” He smiled tiredly, wiping the come trickling out of his mouth away with his thumb.

"Really?" He seemed so pleased with himself, so eager for praise. The Commander was about to say something mean but he felt no venom rising in his blood, only the lingering haze of orgasm. He simply yawned, wiggling back until he was pressed tight into the Professor’s chest.

"Sure, whatever." He turned to murmur in the Professor’s ear. "He’s not sleeping with us all the time."

"It’s alright, there’s room enough for three." The Professor hummed as he rubbed his hand in circles on the Commander’s belly, Jimmy’s weight cuddled neatly around his back. A low groan filled the room as the bedframe suddenly cracked, one corner collapsing onto the floor. "Oh, maybe not." He struggled up on his elbow to survey the damage, a frown creasing his face. "How much do you weigh again?"

"800 pounds." Jimmy replied brightly.

The Commander groaned. “Great work, _Professor_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to do a sequel to this, I love everything about this AU.
> 
> i'm a lame nerd and commissioned art for my own fic http://magic-robot.tumblr.com/post/76925083118/ricky-fitness-commission-for-plex-this-was  
> i can't lie i love it


End file.
